


Before They Hatch

by entirebutt



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirebutt/pseuds/entirebutt
Summary: A fic I did for JamesAB about his characters Max and Tina. Max bores Tina with his hobbies so she decides to just suck his dick instead.
Kudos: 1





	Before They Hatch

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to @ArtJamesAB

"Okay so the contestants have to get questions right and do challenges so they can pick out eggs."

"Uh-huh"

"BUT not all of the eggs have "chicks" in them so they have to pick enough of the right eggs to get enough points to win."

"Wow"

"And that's the gist of Before They Hatch."

"Hmm, so is this what you do all day when the rest of us are busy? Just watch game shows?" Max scoffed at Tina's question.

"No... I play video games too." Tina smirks, Jack and Emily are both busy today so she thought that her and Max could hang out without having sex.

"Right. Hey want me to blow you?"

"Yeah." Max stands up from the living room couch but Tina stays seated. Max quickly works out what she has in mind. "You mean right here?"

"Yup."

"While my parents are IN their bedroom?" Max asks as he points to the door on the wall facing the back of the couch. 

"Uh-huh"

"And my sister is right upstairs?"

"Oh yeah" Max lets out a sigh and shakes his head as he starts to undo his pants before sitting back down. Tina shifts her legs to be on her knees and then starts rubbing Max's bulge through his lavender-colored boxer-briefs. His penis continues to grow as Tina strokes him through the fabric. Once Max is at full mast, Tina reaches into his underwear and pulls out his now 10" penis. It springs up and stands defiantly on its own once freed from its confinement. 

"You're not as handsome as your dad but this thing is amazing." Tina grabs the base of Max's shaft and gives the head of his dick a big smooch and leaving a black kiss mark. She wraps her lips around Max's thick helmet and slowly moves her head up and down the first four inches of Max's cock, being sure to leave plenty of saliva on his member. She uses her hand to move the spit down his shaft and stroke the half that she can't reach with her mouth. Tina speeds up the movements of her head and her hand as a contestant on Before They Hatch fails the egg drop challenge. Max lays his head back in pleasure as Tina blows and strokes him until he suddenly hears the door behind him crack open. The boy panics and shoves Tina's head down to the 8" mark as his father emerges from the bedroom.

"H-hey dad!" Max tries to say casually as Tina's eyes start to water. 

"Hey Max" From Michael's perspective he can only see Max's head over the back of the couch. Mike quickly slinks into the laundry room next to the bedroom door and then emerges holding a cat ear headband. "I'll get dinner started in a bit."

"Okay!" Michael goes back into the bedroom and Max lets Tina back up. "Holy shit I am so sorry Tina."

"*cough* I think you just shattered my gag reflex."

"Oh my god..." Max puts his face in his hand but Tina interrupts his embarrassment by shoving most of his dick back into her mouth. "Oh my god!" Tina takes it all the way down to the base before coming back up.

"Haha holy shit you totally got rid of my gag reflex. What the fuck." Tina takes all of Max's dick down her throat again but then gets a bright idea. "Dude fuck my face." 

"Huh?"

"Yeah! Just fuck my face." Tina bends over in front of Max and shoves half of his cock in her mouth again and waves her hand to tell Max to start thrusting. Max doesn't ask twice. He arches his back and gives a few tentative thrusts and once Max sees that Tina can handle it, he starts moving his hips so fast his balls swing up to her chin. Tina's mascara runs down her face and her black lipstick starts to leave a dark circle around the base of Max's dick. Slobber covers Max's entire cock as he relentlessly fucks Tina's face.

"Tina I'm getting close.." When Max says that, Tina pushes him back onto the couch and out of her mouth. She drops to her knees and starts stroking Max with both hands, using her own spit as lube. She strokes as fast as she can with her eyes closed and her mouth open, hoping for a facial. Max lets out a low grunt as he shoots ropes onto Tina's face, with the last few shots landing in Tina's mouth. Once Max is done, Tina opens her right eye, her left one being covered in cum. Max starts to deflate when Tina says...

"Now check this out." Tina pushes herself back up using Max's knees and runs around the couch with Max's cum still on her face. Max realizes exactly what Tina's doing once she gets past the arm but by the time he shoves his dick back into his pants it's too late. Tina knocks on Max's parents' bedroom door. Max tries to stop her but he trips over his pants, falling over with his feet above his head. The door opens and Michael peeks his head out, the cat ears still on his head. 

"Hey Mr. Brooks, can I stay for dinner?" Tina asks nonchalantly with her makeup ruined and her face covered in cum. Michael doesn't answer her at all. He looks past her at Max and shakes his head before slamming the door shut. Tina bursts out laughing as Max puts himself back together. 

"That's all for today folks! Join us tomorrow for another episode of Before They Hatch!" The TV host announces.


End file.
